Die Rückkehr des Glorfindel von Gondolin
by White-Angel-Legolas
Summary: Es gibt viele Geschichten, wieso Glorfindel der Balrogtöter, Held von Gondolin und Herr des Hauses der goldenen Blume, nach Mittelerde zurückkehrte. Aber nur hier findet ihr die Wahrheit, wieso er zurückgeschickt wurde! Entschuldigung für Elbenprüfung.


„**Die Rückkehr des Glorfindel von Gondolin" oder „Wieso er wirklich zurückkehrte"**

„Also, wenn du meinen Rat hören willst…"

„Sei still!"

„Ich mein ja nur. Hier steht immerhin einiges auf dem Spiel und…"

„Ich habe doch gerade gesagt du sollst still sein! Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren, wenn du die ganze Zeit redest ohne Punkt und Komma!"

„Ganz wie du willst." Beleidigt setzt sich Lórien wieder auf seinen Stuhl und beobachtet die beiden Gestalten, die sich jeden Moment an die Kehle springen und umbringen würden.

‚Nun ja, umbringen können sich die beiden nicht.' denkt er bei sich.

„Was muss ich tun, damit du endlich still bist?" fragt Námo nun äußerst gereizt.

„Ich habe doch überhaupt nichts gesagt!" verteidigt sich Lórien.

„Nein, aber du hast GEDACHT! Und das so laut, dass sogar Manwe dich gehört haben dürfte!"

„Ich habe zwar nicht gehört, was Lórien gedacht hat, aber dein Geschrei habe ich sehr wohl gehört."

Gereizt dreht sich Námo um und sieht Manwe in der Tür stehen.

„Was willst du denn hier? Egal was es ist, ich habe keine Zeit dafür. Wie du siehst, bin ich beschäftigt!"

„Dir muss ja sehr langweilig sein, wenn du dich schon auf so was einlässt." sagt Manwe und geht auf Lórien zu. In solchen Momenten ist es immer gut, möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und Námo zu bringen.

„Er hat sich reizen lassen!" lächelt Lórien, froh über Manwes Gegenwart.

„ICH HABE MICH NICHT REIZEN LASSEN UND JETZT RUHE!" schreit Námo so laut, dass die Hallen von Mandos erzittern und die Seelen der Erstgeborenen sich zitternd umsehen. Mit dem Schicksalsrichter der Valar ist nicht zu spaßen, wenn er seine Stimme erhebt.

‚Er ist ja heute sehr gereizt.'

‚Und wie er das ist, Manwe. Du hättest dabei sein sollen, als er Námo herausgefordert hat.' Lórien deutet auf Námos Kontrahenten.

‚War klar, dass der sich das nicht gefallen lässt und Ärger macht. Bin ich froh, dass ich mich nicht um diese Angelegenheit kümmern muss.' lächelt Manwe zufrieden. Ja, er hat schon damals gewusst, dass eben jener für Ärger sorgen würde.

„JETZT HÖRT ENDLICH AUF ZU DENKEN! WIE SOLL SICH DENN JEMAND KONZENTRIEREN, WENN IHR SO LAUT DENKT? DAS WECKT SELBST DIE TOTEN AUF!"

‚Du musst es ja wissen, Námo.' Denkt Manwe und reibt sich sein schmerzendes Ohr. Schon komisch, als Valar etwas wie Schmerz zu empfinden, doch Námos Stimme kann schon sehr schmerzhaft sein.

Die Zeit vergeht und noch immer ändert sich nichts an der Situation. Lórien wird es langsam langweilig.

„Seit ihr zwei bald fertig? Ich muss noch einiges in meinen Gärten erledigen." sagt er schließlich gelangweilt.

„Es hält dich keiner auf." kommt es kühl und völlig gelassen von Námos Gegenüber.

‚Oh je, so was kann er ja gar nicht leiden. Dieses kühle, arrogante Verhalten ihm gegenüber.' denkt Lórien.

‚Wie war, die Sache dürfte sich jetzt entscheiden. So was lässt er nicht auf sich sitzen.' denkt Manwe.

„JETZT REICHTS!" Wutentbrannt greift Námo nach vorn. Dies würde die Entscheidung sein und er, Námo, als Sieger hervorgehen.

Er nimmt die oberste Karte, dreht sie um und wirft sie auf den Tisch.

„König. Damit hast du 23 und ich gewinne mit 20." Kommt es gelassen von Námos Gegenüber.

„RAUS! MACH DAS DU VERSCHWINDEST UND WAGE ES JA NICHT NOCHMAL ZU STERBEN, GLORFINDEL VON GONDOLIN!"

Das lässt sich der blonde Elb nicht zweimal sagen. Mit einem breiten Lächeln winkt er Lórien und Manwe noch einmal zum Abschied zu und macht sich dann auf den Weg zurück nach Mittelerde. Mit Námo ist nun wirklich nicht gut Kirschen essen und er hat besseres vor, als die Wut des Vala ausbaden zu müssen.

Wütend verlässt Námo sein Gemach und man hört ihn durch die Hallen schreien: „17 UND 4 IST AB SOFORT IN DIESEN HALLEN VERBOTEN! WER SICH NICHT AN MEIN VERBOT HÄLT, LANDET IM TIEFSTEN VERLIES UND BLEIBT DORT BIS IN ALLE EWIGKEIT!"

„So sauer war er schon lange nicht mehr." sagt Lórien.

„Stimmt. So dreist und lebensmüde war aber auch noch keiner ihm gegenüber. Beren und Lúthien waren harmlos dagegen. Lass uns gehen, Námo wird die nächsten 100 Jahre schlecht gelaunt sein."

Manwe und Lórien begeben sich auf den Weg zu Lóriens Gärten.

„Stimmt. Mit den Beiden hatte er ja noch Mitleid wie er sagt und deshalb blieb seine Statistik, keine Seele vor ihrer Zeit zurückzuschicken, unangetastet. Aber jetzt muss er tatsächlich eine Niederlage und den Verlust einer Seele akzeptieren. Ich glaube, wir sollten ihn die nächsten 200 Jahre meiden. Schließlich hat er zweimal verloren." findet Lórien.

„Wie Recht du doch hast. Die Seelen der Erstgeborenen tun mir irgendwie leid."

Während sich Manwe und Lórien in den Gärten die Zeit mit Mau Mau vertreiben, lässt Námo die Seelen der Erstgeborenen die Hallen von Mandos auf Hochglanz bringen.

„Verehrter Námo, was sollen wir hiermit machen?" fragt die Seele Ereinions, des letzten Hochkönigs der Noldor, und deutet auf eine Kette, welche in einer Ecke der Halle abgelegt wurde.

Ein Gedanke kommt Námo, als er Angainor sieht, mit der einst Melkor gefesselt und in seinem Verlies eingesperrt wurde.

„Ich kümmere mich darum." sagt er schließlich und geht mit der Kette weg.

„Wir hätten ihn nicht so reizen sollen."

„Ja, scheint so."

„Was denkst du, wann er uns Angainor wieder abnimmt?" fragt Lórien und versucht, die Kette zu lösen um sich und Manwe von dem Baum zu befreien.

„Erst in 200 Jahren fürchte ich." seufzt Manwe und beginnt sich einen Ausweg zu überlegen.

Dafür würde Námo bezahlen müssen.


End file.
